


Candles and Matches

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: 2young - Freeform, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Not Established Relationship, Soft kissing, Super Soft, adorable as crap, also the bed is the pallet they sleep on, cavity soft, gentle touching, just friggin role with it, so have at it, the prompt was fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: As is traditional with Korean customs, gifts are used to celebrate special occasions. It is not often that they are given to friends without warning or without an apparent occasion, but Youngjae has one and Jinyoung is going to find out what it is... as well as answer a question that will change the course of their future.





	Candles and Matches

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd.

If one tried hard enough, fingers could fit between toes. This fact was well hated by Jinyoung who, for the billionth time, yelped and kicked at his bedmate as he felt fingers push his toes apart.  
“That is the worst!” Jin hollered, flailing about under the covers. The two were lying side by side though Jinyoung had come in by himself fifteen minutes prior with the idea of a lazy nap. Youngjae, who had been leaning down, cackled like a madman as he shoved back up and narrowly avoided the full force of a kick.  
“Ow,” he complained half-heartedly. He couldn’t contain the laughter, especially when a pair of pursed lips surrounded by flushed cheeks turned to him. Eyes narrowed with a glare and Jae tilted his head into the pillow, flashing a wonderfully brilliant smile. On his head sat a headband of bear ears, the medium brown mixing nice with his dyed brown hair. He batted his eyes in a weirdly playful manner, lifting up his wounded leg and massaging the spot that might not even have a red mark.  
Jin’s expression very much so showed how much he thought the younger deserved any mark it would leave.  
“Serves you right,” he remarked, proving his expression right.  
“Meanie.” Jae pouted, the twist of his features leaving almost immediately. A sobering of sorts. “I can make it up to you, though.”  
“I don’t want the bear ears.”  
“No, not that.” Youngjae scoffed and rolled his eyes, leaning away. Curiously, Jin lifted up to try peering over the younger male. He didn’t see much, however, as Jae grabbed something close to the bed. Rolling back over, Jae nearly struck Jin’s torso with his own.  
The two didn’t comment on the closeness but rather they both focused on the wrapped gift within the young males cupped hands. Jin stared at them, fully aware of what was occuring. At least, to the degree he could be without opening it.  
Dark eyes raised up to stare at Jae as the younger watched the way his gift was being received. Without a word, Jin rushed to grab the gift. He didn’t want to upset the younger male by appearing to refuse it, even though he was worried about the purpose of it. Honestly, he shouldn’t be worried at all. Jae could never-and would never-put Jin in a position that could make him be so worried. Having the gift, he pushed up to sit cross-legged and his bandmate followed. The bear ears looked better upright but Jae had to shift them back into place.  
Jin steadied the box in one hand and went to open it with the other. It wasn’t like he could just awkwardly continue the conversation with his friend and wait to open it until ages later when Jae was nowhere to be seen. Usually gifts offered in such a manner was reserved for special occasions and Jin had a feeling that, to Jae, this was special despite nothing apparent having occurred.  
Inside of the present, wrapped together, sat a candle with a matchbox underneath. Jin frowned heavily, laying the wrapped paper to the side and holding one item in each hand. The significance was not lost on the elder male but it wasn’t fitting. It didn’t belong in this moment of time. Without looking up, he opened his mouth to speak.  
“I’m not sure what…” Unable to voice his feelings, he simply stared at the items and frowned.  
“One of two,” the proud younger male stated, his spine straight. Jin looked up and stared, blinking a few times to attempt further comprehension.  
“Two?”  
“Yes. See.” Jae leaned over and touched a finger to the candle. “I know these are gifted to people who move into new homes. They are gifted to new families…” Clearing his throat, he pulled away and grabbed his ankles, wiggling a bit on his backside. “I wanted to give you the gift now as a promise. The second gift is when we get our home.”  
Silence spilled between them as everything fit into place inside of Jinyoung’s mind. The younger male was not technically diving head first into dangerous territory, but he was tiptoeing that line. The way those dark eyes looked at the taller male, Jin knew Jae was fully aware of what kind of danger he was poking.  
“We’ve never talked about… anything. Why would you get this?” In response to the words, Jae started to look a bit panicked. Once more, Jin shot into an attempt to avoid seeming rude. He shook his head roughly and held up the items, hugging them to his chest. “No, Jae, I’m not denying them. I simply… I mean. Families receiving these items are often, you know. Lovers. Dating. Married.”  
He looked down at the candle, noting the soft pink hue to it. Perhaps it was lavender? He would enjoy it if it were. Honestly, he would enjoy it no matter what it smelled like. A flicker within himself wondered what the second candle would look like, smell like.  
“I know. I’m fully aware of what the definition for it is.” Jae was speaking quickly so Jin looked up, curious once more. It seemed almost like Youngjae was panicking. Why would he have reason to panic? Unless....  
“Youngjae, are you--” The words were cut off as the shorter male shot forward. The half a foot between them suddenly turned to nothing as Jae pressed their mouths together. He planted one hand solidly beside his hyung, the crinkled blanket puffing between fingers. The kiss was somewhat crooked, not perfect on the lips, but it had the same message. As he leaned back to break the kiss, Jin followed for a partial second before allowing their mouths to break apart.  
Jae watched Jin’s eyes flutter open, the pupils huge. The mans soft features appeared a bit like they glowed and, completely ignoring the fact that it was probably the lighting, Jae took full credit for it.  
“I am,” he whispered the words between them. He still leaned close, fingers curling a bit in the sheets. Jin stared at him, lips fractionally parted. What was there to say? Jin leaned forward and kissed his younger bandmate, the soft tiers tasting like heaven on his own.  
The two breathed lightly with each other, mouths shifting occasionally. Neither wanted to rush this, neither wanted it to be over with too soon. A hand traced up Jae’s arm, fingertips tickling the sensitive flesh, and then cupped the mans face. Shortly after, Jin did lean away. He pressed their foreheads together and they simply relaxed. They enjoyed the existence of each other in silence, the hand feeling down until he could press one finger against the pulsing artery behind Jae’s ear.  
“I accept the gift, then. And the second one, the second gift,” Jin leaned back a bit to look into those gorgeous, wonderful eyes. “I want the second gift after our military service. When you finish, I want you to come back to me. To find me. And then we’ll get a place.”  
“More candles,” Jae commanded. It made his hyung burst into a huge smile, the nod barely controlled as his laughter bubbled out. Youngjae couldn’t help but smile back, seeing the way his hyungs face lit up even more.  
“Yes, more candles. More matches… and definitely a lot of flowers.”


End file.
